


Explosion

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: Matt Casey ends up going through a situation where he is in serious danger.  All of this causes a turn of events between him and Sylvie Brett.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrettseyBr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/gifts).



> This story started before 9x04 and I just decided to finish it. So it is out of the chronological order of the series. I hope you enjoy and forgive any grammatical or typing errors. I am grateful if you can give your feedback, it is good to know how to continue the stories and how my progress is going in this world of fanfics.

_In one of the countless previous shifts .._

  
"My feelings for you are real, regardless of Gabby"

  
"It doesn't exist independently of Gabby. Either you're in love or you're not, simple."

  
"Sylvie I'm in love with you but I don't have an easy time talking about my feelings and I'm afraid of hurting you in any way"

  
"More than it ever hurt when you didn't know how to answer my question? Okay, let's keep this problem of ours out of work."

  
When Matt was about to answer it, the bells ring and they both run off.

  
Matt was always looking for Sylvie to end the conversation and invite her to dinner, but Ambulance got many calls in a row and she couldn't stop at the barracks.

  
It was the end of the shift and the Ambulance had not yet returned, he thought of waiting for Sylvie so they could talk but remembered that he needed to rest because he would have a construction job in the afternoon. He added a mental note to call Sylvie later.

  
He drove up to the loft with Sylvie's words in his mind

  
_"More than it ever hurt when you didn't know how to answer my question? Okay, let's keep this problem of ours out of work."_

  
Those words hurt more than a punch that he might get from Hank Voight.

  
He arrived at the loft and went straight to sleep in his bed. Kidd and Severide hadn't arrived yet so it was quiet. Casey woke up around 1:00 pm. He ate a small meal and prepared to go to work.

  
The building was an old house by an 83 year old man, Mr. Davis. Mr. Davis' son Anthony decided to hire Casey for a general overhaul and helped when necessary. Today was a day that Casey would have Anthony's assistance. They would adjust the basement of the house for easy access.

  
Both were distracted by the repairs and Casey was telling Anthony the stories he passed at 51. A smell of gas takes over the interior of the house and neither of them realizes that Mr. Davis appears in the house and ends up turning on the light. Suddenly a strong explosion occurs and everything starts to burn.

Mr. Davis is thrown away and the fire spreads to the stairs leading to the basement.

  
Casey immediately sees that he has nothing he can do, he doesn't have his equipment, he doesn't have a fire extinguisher in the basement, and he is stunned thinking about ways to get out of that place. He immediately asks Anthony to call 911 and call the fire department, and warns that Captain Matthew Casey from firehouse 51 is present.

  
Casey ends up calling Severide to alert him of what was going on while he looks for a hole or window that would allow them to leave the basement.

  
"Casey, I'm waiting for Kidd and Brett to go shopping and I'm going over there. I'm going to call Boden. There must be some ventilation outlet."

  
Smoke is already taking over the basement, time is passing by very fast and no firefighters arrive.

  
Meanwhile, Severide hurries Kidd and Brett to get in the car soon.

  
"Kelly, why are you in such a hurry?"

  
"Casey is in danger. The house where he is working is on fire and he is trapped in the basement."

  
A tear falls on Sylvie Brett's face and she despairs to learn that Matt is in danger.

  
"Sylvie calm down, Casey is going to get out of this and you can resolve yourself. That man has 7 lives."

says Kidd trying to reassure her

  
In the incident….

  
Anthony is already passed out and Casey is doing everything to revive him, at the same time covering his nose with a shirt so as not to inhale so much smoke.

  
The firefighters had already arrived at the scene and were controlling the fire, when Severide, Kidd, Brett arrived.

  
They were removing Anthony unconscious and behind him came Casey who was coughing a lot.

Seeing him leave the house, Brett runs towards him and hugs him.

  
"Oh my God Matt, you inhaled a lot of smoke, I thought I was going to lose you when Severide told me what was going on" says Sylvie crying hugging him

  
"You will never lose me, Sylvie." says Matt hugging the blonde and coughing, heading for the ambulance

  
Boden arrives immediately and heads towards the ambulance.

  
"You don't escape a fire even on a day off." says the boss

  
Matt agrees.

  
Lieutenant Pullman of 37 approaches where they are.

  
"Captain. Chief. We found a master's body inside the house, unfortunately it's dead. We're sorry."

  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. It was Mr. Davis probably, the owner of the house. His son Anthony who was with me in the basement, he was very committed to renovating his father's house. It is too hard to lose someone we love." says Matt shaking Sylvie's hand

  
The lieutenant and the chief decide to leave Matt and Sylvie alone behind the ambulance.

  
"When are you going to stop giving me scares? I can't stand seeing you go into fires at work anymore and now what would your break be you are also on fire" says Sylvie sighing

  
"Syl, it seems like instinct. But I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm whole. Deep down, I was afraid I wouldn't get out of there in time, I thought about us and everything I stopped talking to you about."

  
"Matt, we have so much to talk about but now is not the time. You need to recover and also help Anthony when he receives the news about his father's passing. But know that I am with you and I trust you."

  
The two hugged each other until the paramedics arrived to take Matt to the Chicago Med.

  
"Syl, could you take my truck to the loft? Here's my key. Don't worry that Severide will pick me up at the Med."

  
"Ok Matt, I will take your car to the loft." says Sylvie giving a kiss on her cheek

  
The ambulance got out and Sylvie went to the truck. All the way to the loft she thinks she could have lost the love of her life in that fire, life was really giving her a second chance to fix the situation and look for a definition for the relationship.

  
At Chicago Med, Matt receives some care and does some tests with Dr. Will Halstead who reports on the state of health of Anthony who was still unconscious. He waits in his bed for the papers of his discharge that Maggie would bring.

  
He picks up his phone and sends a message to Severide who had left Stella in the loft with Sylvie.

* * *

  
_"I'm being released in a few minutes, if you can come and pick me up, I'll owe you beers and cigars. I don't want to bother Sylvie or call a car by application" xxMatt_

* * *

  
_"Of course I will pick you up brother, speaking of Sylvie she is here in the loft waiting for you. I hope more than ever that you will resolve yourselves, it is time to be happy." xxKelly_

* * *

  
In the loft, Stella and Sylvie prepare everything for the return of Matt and Kelly from Med.

  
"I confess that I am shaking so far after all that Matt has been through."

  
"The man has 7 lives, my friend and this new one now he needs you to be beside him. You need to define that."

  
"I'm afraid that everything will go wrong, our friendship is the basis of it all. If it goes wrong at the top, it can influence the rest of the structure." says Sylvie throwing herself on the couch pecking

  
"Never be afraid to tell the person you love how special he is to you, because life is too short to stop being happy out of fear. Fear comes, but love wins." says Stella sitting next to her friend hugging her

  
"You are so wise. I am glad that you and Severide are so strong and solid."

  
The two women are laughing, watching TV and drinking coffee. A little later, Matt and Kelly enter the apartment and see the two of them sitting on the couch distracted by some TV program.

  
"I don't believe Jen refused Jerry's proposal" says Stella

  
"Ah Stella, to be a couple you need chemistry. Look at them, zero chemistry. She deserves much better, that relationship that gets her out of control, like hers and Severide's."

  
"Or maybe hers and Casey's" says Stella with a sly look

  
They did not know that the boys were already at home and listening.

  
"If it got her off the ground, I don't know, but I can answer for myself that all the confusion that occurred between us really did," says Casey, approaching

  
"Ohhh Matt, I'm glad you're home" says Sylvie raising her arms to hug him

  
"I kept my promise that I would always come back to you" says Matt hugging back

  
"Brett, I think Casey needs to rest because you don't help him get settled in the room. Me and Stella need to catch up on some things, if you know what I mean." says Severide with a sly look at Stella

  
"Should we use earplugs because of your noise?" says Sylvie throwing a pillow at them

  
Both couples went to the bedroom. Sylvie had never entered Matt's room and was admiring every corner of the room, while Matt looked for a sweatshirt to wear.

  
"Syl, I wish we could go out for a walk and have lunch together tomorrow. I have a lot of things to make very clear and everything I thought about in all those days that we stayed away. I miss you so much." says Matt approaching Sylvie and running his thumb over his cheek

  
"Okay, I also need to say a few things, I missed you so much and thinking that I almost lost you today made me tear down all the walls I created between us"

  
The two embrace and stay there for a long time in silence, just enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

  
"I believe that now you should lie down and rest a little, _Captain_." says Sylvie smiling as she pulls away from the hug

  
"Just on the condition that you get some rest with me, I think I'm starting to get used to it and I want to keep you like this by my side" says Matt with a suggestive look

  
"I would like to point out that I am not a woman who lies in a men's bed before a first date. However, as we are treating my _Captain_ , I will rest for a while by your side." says Sylvie biting her lip and holding back laughter

  
The two lie in Matt's bed hugging each other and dozing for a few hours.

  
Sylvie wakes up and looks at her phone, decides to return to her home and let Matt rest the rest of the night alone. She carefully gets up from the bed, goes to Matt's desk, takes out a paper and writes a note.

* * *

  
_Dear Matt,_

_I decided to go back to my house, I needed to change clothes and get some more rest._

_You were sleeping like an angel and I didn't want to disturb you._

_I didn't run from you and I'm not giving up on us._

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow for lunch._

  
_With love,_

_Sylvie._

* * *

  
She leaves the note on the nightstand near his phone, takes one last look at him sleeping soundly, and leaves the room.

  
The day dawns and Matt reaches out to realize that there is an emptiness in his bed. He picks up the phone to check the time and finds the ticket. When he reads the note, he smiles and decides to send a message

* * *

  
_"Good morning Syl, I missed your warmth. I was already looking for you around the loft. I am much better and I thought we could go to an Italian restaurant and then walk around the pier. Pick you up at 12:00 pm?" xxMatt_

* * *

  
_"Good morning Matt, I promise to make up for the rest of the day. I can't wait for our lunch and I'll wait for you at the appointed time. Kisses and even more." xxSylvie_

* * *

  
The hour passed and Matt arrived at 11:50 am in front of Sylvie's apartment. He had passed a flower shop and brought a bouquet of purple hydrangeas to his beloved. He took a deep breath because he was nervous about being his first meeting with her and then knocked twice on the door.

  
Sylvie, who was ready, dressed in jeans and a cute hot pink sweater that she had received as a gift from Stella last Christmas, opened her door.

  
"Ohhh, Matt, how nice it is" says the blonde hugging him

  
"I brought these flowers for you. They bring me a good memory of us at 51. You look beautiful Sylvie." says Matt smiling from end to end

  
"Let me put them in a vase of water and we can go, just a moment." Sylvie goes towards her kitchen

  
She comes back with the vase and puts it on her coffee table.

  
"Perfect place, in front of the sofa where I will always have good memories of us." says Sylvie smiling at Matt

  
He takes her coat and helps her put it on. Then he extends his hand so they can leave. The two go to his truck.

Matt parked almost in front of the restaurant. Like a good gentleman, he got out of the car and went towards the passenger door to open it allowing Sylvie to get out of the car. He took her arm and she smiled, happy that they were finally experiencing it all.

  
They enter the restaurant and choose a reserved table.

  
"I am a man who likes whiskey and beer. But today I will accompany you with a good wine because you deserve it and combine it with the fettuccine that I will order." says Matt looking at the menu

  
"I am honored to have Matt Casey accompany me on a good wine. I will order ravioli stuffed with ricotta." says Sylvie looking at Matt

  
The waiter takes orders and then appears with two glasses of red wine.

  
"A toast to life. For when we least expect it, God sends us something that was much more than we imagined, that we expected. Something like: You." says Matt pointing his cup

  
"A toast to chance, to the unexpected, to the unpredictable, to the magic of simple things that have no set time to happen." says Sylvie hitting her glass in his

  
The two smile like fools in love.

Matt decides to break the silence and starts

  
"Sylvie, I spent the past few days unhappy about not being able to be clear with you. I was an idiot for not asking you out on a date before. I pushed you to the chaplain and you left for Fowlerton."

  
"Did you already want to invite me back then? I was confused about you, I already had a crush on my captain and you tell me that I would work with Kyle. Then there was that Smart girl and Gabby's return, making everything more confusing." says Sylvie with wide eyes

  
"The smart girl was a one-night stand that even I didn't understand why I did it. Gabby I only went because you encouraged me to go, it was a closure for me. She will always be part of my story, but it is not my real one love." says Matt taking Sylvie's hand on the table

  
Dishes arrive and they pause the subject to eat. After finishing their meals they return to their previous chat.

  
"When I asked about Gabby, it was because I couldn't handle giving myself over to you and out of nowhere she appears and you run to her. I experienced all your moments, I couldn't compete." says Sylvie sighing

  
"There is no chance of going back to the past. I was stupid to stress, but you caught me off guard. I can only think of you Sylvie and it is not today." says Matt looking directly at her

  
"And how do we do going forward?" says Sylvie

  
"Me and you together overcoming all the obstacles that I know will exist halfway. What we have between us is stronger than any eventual problem."

  
"And at work? I know we should talk to Boden and fill out the paperwork. But what about the others what will they think? Herrmann treated Gabby like a daughter and I don't know how he would react." says Sylvie talking fast and getting nervous

  
"Sylvie, calm down. Breathe. Me and you together. Whether they accept it or not. I love you and I won't accept losing you because my co-workers have affection for my ex wife's ghost."

  
"Sorry Matt is my insecurity that is always here tormenting my life. But that's okay, I love you too and we're in this together." says Sylvie shaking Matt's hand very hard

  
"Now that we're well settled, I'm going to pay the bill and take Mrs. Brett for a walk on the pier as promised." says Matt winking at her

  
"How nice it is to have a boyfriend who does everything he says."

  
"I will do almost everything, my dear." says Matt with a sly smile.

  
The two then leave the restaurant to go to the pier. They are arm in arm, Casey telling about his stories, Darden and Severide at the gym as they stroll the pier.

  
"Darden was a fool, a great friend and I bet if he had met you, you would have gotten along very well. Although he would try to hit you with a tacky but funny flirt." says Matt reminiscing about Andy

  
"Badly done flirting was enough for Severide, who called me to Las Vegas as soon as I entered 51." says Sylvie giving a laugh

  
Suddenly Casey stopped and looked at Brett

  
"Severide wanted you to go to Las Vegas with him? And he came back married to that Brittany."

  
"Yes, but I refused. Which was good, because today he is in love with my best friend and I am in love with his best friend." says the blonde stroking Casey's cheek

  
"All I want is to live by your side. Always happy, like eternal lovers."

  
He puts his hands on his flushed cheeks, bends down and kisses her passionately.

  
" _I love you Sylvie Brett_ " he whispers between chaste kisses

  
" _I love you Matt Casey_ " she whispers next


End file.
